In Need of Comfort
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic ... spoilers for "Dark Side of the Moon". Cas and Dean both need comforting. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. Likely never will, but one can dream. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, after watching the last episode, I couldn't resist. Castiel just looked so lost ... I just had to write a comfort fic. _

_Just to reiterate what I put in my summary, there will likely be several spoilers for the "Dark Side of the Moon" episode, so if you haven't seen it yet, don't read unless you want it ruined for you. _

_Also, for my regular readers, thanks for all the great reviews so far. I'm happy you guys are liking my Dean/Cas fics. I try to throw in a little bit of Sam every so often, but honestly he's not exactly my favorite character, so I don't write him in very much. _

_Alrighty-roo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

After Dean left the motel room Dean paused, leaning back against the door. He was lost. They all were.

_I really shouldn't be surprised that god isn't gonna lift a damn finger to end this,_ Dean thought. _He should have just left us there. We could've found Ellen and Jo, or Mom and Dad. I mean, if he's brought us back so many times ... why couldn't he bring them back too?_

Sighing, he thought back to Castiel. He had looked as defeated as Dean himself had felt ... he'd actually called his _father_ a 'son of a bitch'. Glancing at his phone, he wondered if the angel would come if he called him. He'd ignored Sam in the room ... but he'd always come when Dean needed him. And he needed him now. He needed something, anything, to remind him why the hell he was still fighting.

Dean opened the door behind him, telling Sam that he was going out for a while and that he should pay for the room for another night.

Sam agreed, but not before shoving the amulet he'd dropped into the garbage can back into his heads, commenting in a hushed voice that it had been a present, leaving Dean with no doubts about putting it back on. If it meant that much to him ... then it wasn't worth arguing over.

He slid into his car, pulling his phone out of his pocket before putting the key into the ignition. He punched in Castiel's number, holding the phone up to his ear and waiting for the angel to answer. It normally only took one ring - two at most - for the angel to answer. Six rings went by before he heard the telltale click of the phone being answered, and a second passed before he heard Castiel's voice.

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Look, I'm in my car outside the motel ... can you just come meet me? Please?"

Silence answered him, and he waited with slow breaths for a response from the angel. After a moment he heard the rush of flapping wings, and he closed his phone with a snap.

Castiel was sitting in the seat beside him with his head down, phone in his hands.

"Thanks," Dean spoke softly, not really expecting a response.

The angel didn't give him one, and they both sat in silence. His mere presence at the very least convinced Dean that whenever he needed him, no matter what the angel felt ... he would come.

After close to thirty minutes had passed and Dean caught Sam peeking out the motel curtains at them, he sighed and looked over at the angel.

"Take me somewhere," he requested.

Castiel glanced up at him. "What?"

Dean elaborated. "I need to get out of here, Cas. Clear my head. I'm thinking you do, too. So take me somewhere peaceful, please?"

Castiel looked at him with sad eyes before nodding. He brought his fingers slowly up to Dean's forward, but then on impulse traced them down his face to rest on the line of his jaw. The skin under his fingers twitched before Dean's jaw clenched, and the angel met Dean's blinking eyes before transporting them to the most peaceful place he could imagine.

Dean opened his eyes when he smelled salt in the air. They were on a beach somewhere, the waves pushing up at their feet. Wherever they were, the sun was setting, and the beach was deserted.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Castiel asked him, slowly removing his hand from Dean's cheek.

Dean felt a shiver where Castiel had touched him, but brushed it off, nodding his head. "Yeah ... this'll do." He shucked his wet shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs and sitting down far enough away from the water's reach. The only noises that could be heard were the crashing of the waves and the cries of the gulls around them. In the grand scheme of things, it was one of the most peaceful, at-ease places Dean had been.

Castiel sat down beside Dean, looking out at the water.

"I apologize," Castiel said softly.

Dean looked over at him, resting his arms on his knees. "For what?"

"For making you believe in something that isn't true," the angel explained.

Dean sighed. "I don't blame you, Cas. I blame _him_."

Castiel nodded. "Still ... I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

Dean shrugged, looking back out at the setting sun. "False hope is the least of our concerns."

Castiel sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I don't have your courage, Dean. I don't have the same drive to fight in me that you do ... I don't think I can keep going. Not now that I know that my father has truly given up on us."

Dean pursed his lips, laying back against the sand. "Just don't think about it right now."

"What else should I think about?" the angel wanted to know.

Dean sighed, grabbing the back of the trench coat in his fist and hauling the angel back against the ground. "Anything else, Cas. Just ... take your mind off of it." He pulled his hand out from under the angel, resting it on his stomach as he looked up at the darkening sky above them. If the world really had no hope, he wanted at least one night of peace.

He couldn't read the angels thoughts, but if he could have, he would have known about the inner conflict that was going on beside him. He would have seen the angel struggling within the skin of the body he was inhabiting. He would have been able to hear the angel's conflicting thoughts, and reassure him, or at least he would have been able to see what was coming next before it happened.

Instead, he had to deal with the surprise of Castiel going from laying next to him to hovering above him and staring at his lips.

Dean blinked, opening his mouth to ask the angel what he was doing, but in the split-second that passed Castiel's mouth descended on his and he lost the ability to speak.

Castiel's arms held his weight on either side of Dean's head, the sides of his trench coat covering his body below the shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and closed to gauge Dean's reaction, ready to pull back at any moment if Dean should give him the slightest hint that he was uncomfortable.

But something miraculous happened.

Dean's body relaxed underneath the angel, and suddenly he was kissing him back. His hands slid out from where they rested on his abs to trace a burning patch across his shirt-covered sides before gripping him and pulling him down until his weight was pressed against him.

Castiel bit back a moan, having never felt as wonderful and free as he did in that moment.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air as his eyes flitted open. "Well, that was new," he commented.

Castiel glanced down at him, feeling his own lips tingling. "If I've offended you, I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, meeting the angel's beautiful, blue eyes. "Don't be ... it's ok, I think."

They remained like that for a few minutes while Dean got his breath back, and began to process what had happened. If Castiel's muscles were tiring from holding himself above Dean, he never said a word.

Finally, Dean spoke. "We both need something to fight for," he whispered, looking up at the angel.

Castiel blinked. "This is true."

Dean pressed his head into the sand, looking down at their bodies. "So let's see where this takes us. If nothing else ... we'll have one last night of peace and quiet. We'll have tonight."

Castiel regarded him thoughtfully. "I've never ..."

Dean nodded. "I know. I haven't exactly ever done this with a guy, you know."

Castiel looked sad at those words.

Dean took one hand from the angel's hip, turning his head to face him by his chin. "But if I was gonna do this with a guy ... I'd only want it to be you."

Castiel remained silent.

Dean sighed. "Just make me forget ... we can make each other forget, for at least one night."

Castiel nodded, allowing Dean to pull his mouth back down to meet his eager one, feeling passion flow through them both every time they encountered a new body part.

Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was wrong ... maybe they'd regret it later ... but it felt right, and for once, they were both happy. Lying against a pile of their own clothes in the darkness of some far away oasis, with the water lapping at their feet and their troubles pushed to the backs of their minds ... in that moment, they were happy.

* * *

_The end. _

_I hope you guys liked this one. _

_I had a little grr moment when Dean threw out his necklace in the show, so I fixed it in here ... I love that necklace. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
